Cards
Starter Cards Starter cards are the basic cards that every player receives at the beginning of the game. Stick Stick cards are Tool cards that deal 1 damage to a monster on the horde line. Scrap Scrap cards are Resource cards that can give the player +1 Scrap. Identity Cards :List of Roles can be found here: Role Card List Identity cards keep track of what your character is, what special ability you have, as well as the amount of health you have. Secret Objective Cards :List of Mission cards can be found here: Mission Card List Secret Objective cards determine what kind of task you must accomplish in order to complete you secret objective. These cards are hidden from other players unless partially or fully revealed to by another player. When this objective is completed, you are able to escape once the game ends and achieve Victory. Supply Cards Supply Cards are the various Equipment, and Tools that can be purchased from the Supply Line and added to your personal deck. Equipment :List of Equipment can be found here: Equipment Card List Equipment are supply cards that, when played, stay on the board and provide a passive or periodic effect that lasts until it is removed or destroyed. These equipment can be weapons that can be used to deal heavy amounts of damage or armor that blocks damage from being taken. Wiki.png 5200940749_b4193e0a04_b.jpg 5388222349_1fc7bd68e7_b.jpg 5516852973_3f9bc16904.jpg 5521060218_56359beb7b_z.jpg 5553536788_91e439fc54.jpg 5859200326_d7b5129125_b (1).jpg 5861859705_021f867cd7_b.jpg 5865293636_49b53059c4.jpg 6931443158_00ff1f6c75_b.jpg d4ug337-a4741ca3-ba48-4723-9b89-b29c5a34bb71.png d6w1xm1-86a406ae-1425-4931-bfcf-53ba3a4fa2ab.jpg fallout-76-Light-Machine-Gun-MG42.jpg gun05.jpg imgbin-ak-47-firearm-post-apocalyptic-fiction-weapon-rifle-ak-47-d7BfXxA81WZuiFeCAzCuuW0Gg.jpg post_apocalyptic___g39kvr__skull_fucker__by_ziwes_d6rfok5-fullview.jpg post_apocalyptic_mk_18_by_thetnknownbrony_dcbrq61-fullview.jpg xbsDfy2.png Tools :List of Tools can be found here: Tool Card List Tools are one-time use supply cards that provide a specified effect when played. Some tools can be played even when its not your turn. Wiki.png 5200940749_b4193e0a04_b.jpg 5388222349_1fc7bd68e7_b.jpg 5516852973_3f9bc16904.jpg 5521060218_56359beb7b_z.jpg 5553536788_91e439fc54.jpg 5859200326_d7b5129125_b (1).jpg 5861859705_021f867cd7_b.jpg 5865293636_49b53059c4.jpg 6931443158_00ff1f6c75_b.jpg d4ug337-a4741ca3-ba48-4723-9b89-b29c5a34bb71.png d6w1xm1-86a406ae-1425-4931-bfcf-53ba3a4fa2ab.jpg fallout-76-Light-Machine-Gun-MG42.jpg gun05.jpg imgbin-ak-47-firearm-post-apocalyptic-fiction-weapon-rifle-ak-47-d7BfXxA81WZuiFeCAzCuuW0Gg.jpg post_apocalyptic___g39kvr__skull_fucker__by_ziwes_d6rfok5-fullview.jpg post_apocalyptic_mk_18_by_thetnknownbrony_dcbrq61-fullview.jpg xbsDfy2.png Resource Cards :List of Resources can be found here: Resource Card List Resource Cards are the resources that must be scavenged from the Resource Deck. Each resource allows you to gain scrap or apply special effects such as giving an equipment 1 Usage Token, Heal a player, Repair an Equipment, gain additional Resources, or Empowering an equipment's unique ability. Resource cards are destroyed upon use and placed in the Resource Discard pile instead of your personal discard pile during the Clean-Up phase. However, you do gain a new resource card from the resource deck to replace it. Horde Cards :List of Horde Cards can be found here: Horde Card List Horde Cards represents the monsters you must fight and survive against. When a Horde Monster is defeated, the player that defeated them gains the monster card and can use the card's Reward effect. Wiki.png ancient_vampire.png banshee.png red_ghoul_01.png zombie_01.png 15.png zombie_02.png All Cards Wiki.png IdentityCard.png|Template for Identities ObjectiveCard.png|Template For Objectives ScrapCard.png|Template For Scrap Cards SupplyCard.png|Template For Supply Cards MonsterCard.png|Monster Card Card Effects Activate: Triggers specified effect when played onto play space: Attack (x) (Target): Deal (x) Damage to a specific target Block (x): Reduces damage from any source by (x) amount Destroy (x): Send x amount of supply card(s) to the supply discard pile or a resource card to the resource discard pile Draw (x) (from Source): Draw from Player Deck unless source is specified Discard (x) (from Source): Discard (x) selected amount of card(s) from player hand unless source is specified Empower (Condition): Triggers an additional effect when a condition is met or if a Fuel Resource is used on it Gain (x) (Card Type) from (Source): adds a card from a specified source deck into your personal discard pile Gain (x) Scrap: Gains (x) amount of scrap (Main Resource) Heal (x) (Target): Heals the player (x) amount of health unless Target is specified Passive: Specified effect remains in play unless this card is removed or destroyed Reveal (x) (from Source): shows to each player a card from a specified deck or player hand, then returns it. Reward: Effect happens to current player when this card is destroyed (monster specific) Steal: Gain a card from another player's hand Silence: Removes a selected target's effects. Terminate: Triggers specified effect when removed or destroyed from play (equipment specific)